Return of Pie: Not Rekt
Return of Pie: Not Rekt is the fourth episode of Cisco 10: Vibeverse! Synopsis The pie returns and stuff. I'm not really sure myself what happens here. Plot "My name is Cisco 10, and I am the best man alive. When I was working with the Flash, i saw failure. Then i murdered The Flash by stabbing him in the throat 2569420 times, in which counting that was impossible. Then Treesus made me impossible. To the outside world I'm Cisco, but secretly i'm Cisco, and i use my powers to do basically nothing. But i'll find my brother Dante and use my Ciscotrix for my own needs. I am Cisco 10!" ---- Previously on Cisco 10: Vibeverse ''' Episode Guide Previous Rekt Next who knows that im not a time travelor! Killer Frost: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CISCO DO SOMETHING OOOOOOOOOOOO (dante shoots ice at it but so does killer frost but vision uses the mind stone to shoot killer frost but cisco quickly turns into Blackout and shoots vision but harrison wells says some jibber jabber and great scott wtf is the writer on atm) (the pie gets REKT by everyone) everyone: :o OF PREVIOUSLY ON SEGMENTS FOREVER ----(Present) Narrator: After the pie was rekt and the time continuity was destroyed due to copyright issues with Wikia and Marvel incorporated, the timeline was reset and so now the pie is back. can i stop narrating now pls Cisco: No u noob do you want your year salary or not Narrator: i dont even work here Cartoon44: Alright what's going on here? Narrator: i don't even know how i got here, all i remember is going up to some nerdy side character who said there's free candy in the back of his truck, and now i'm here ZeVikingSif: we're breaking so many walls here its not even funny (The reborn pie appears, voiced by Greg Cipes because science) Pie: HA HA HA HA HA, THE MAIN CONTINUITY IS NOW LINKED WITH THE STORYLINE SO I'M FREE. YOU GUYS TRIED TO SHREK ME BACK IN THE PAST TIMELINE BUT MARVEL RESET THE UNIVERSE! TAKE THAT YOU N00BS ZeVikingSif: wtf Cisco: looks like it's... Cartoon44: pls don't say it Cisco: it's... ZeVikingSif: You do realize if you activate the ciscotrix the universe is going to be corrupted right Migster7: Dude this script doesn't even make any sense just let him do it Cisco: it's... ADVENTURE TIME timeline is now broken due to too many fourth walls being broken and copyright issues. Please excuse us during this interruption. ----'''In a non corrupted timeline... Cisco: it's... CISCO TIME (Cisco becomes the Flash, chasing after the pie. The pie uses inconsistency issues to grow legs.) The Pie: You'll never catch me! This episode ends in 3 minutes! Cisco: Well then, I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice. I'm gonna have to eat you now. The Pie: wait what (Cisco chases up to the pie, grabbing it as he begins to bite. Suddenly, a portal appears and Dante and Harrison Wells appear from the last episode continuity.) Harrison Wells: DROP THE PIE Cisco: wait what Dante: dude dont eat the pie Cisco: Why? Dante: Because... that pie is you. Cisco: :O ----'Flashback to previous timeline in the present (basically an alternate timeline that wasn't corrupted by marvel copyright issues)' Dante: I will now use my infinity gauntlet to turn you into pie, Cisco. Cisco: kfine, i'll just eat myself, idc Dante: wait for real? Cisco: yeah just do it Dante: k (Dante blasts Cisco with the infinity gauntlet, sending him into an alternate timeline that was corrupted by marvel copyright issues) ----'Present, I guess, I don't know' Cisco: wait but i already did Dante: WTF dude now we have to make it to the finale, we're only on ep 4 Harrison Wells: well since this multiverse is destroyed i guess i can say that you become vi- BE CONTINUED Major Events *more fourth wall breaking *timelines are rewritten *writers are kidnapped Characters Heroes *Cisco *Harrison Wells *Vision *Killer Frost??? *ZeVikingSif *Cartoon44 *Migster7 Villains *Dante *Harrison Wells *The Pie Aliens Used By Cisco *The Flash Trivia *The timeline was so messed up it is unconfirmed if this reality even exists. Polls What will happen next? they dead they alive Who the heck even knows with this story Vote this for featured series ok ok ok maybe Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:Episodes Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons